


Peter Parker's Field Trip (it goes great...)

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Peter has a great family [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Angst, Field Trip, Fluff, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Avengers, The Avengers Are Good Bros, basically all the Avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Peter Parker goes on a field trip and it is so much worse than he expected.





	Peter Parker's Field Trip (it goes great...)

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! I hope you enjoy this fic! You can find my others on my tumblr: romeoandjulietyouwish or on here. Feel free to comment or message me, I love hearing from you guys!

Peter was almost falling asleep in class when Ned hurridly slapped his arm. 

“What?” Peter groaned, looking up at his friend from where his head rested on his desk. 

Ned said nothing but tapped something on Peter’s desk. Peter sat up with a groan, rubbing his eyes. He took the paper and skimmed it. 

“Oh shit.” Peter groaned, running his hand over his face. 

“Dude! This is the greatest news ever!” Ned practically shouted. “A field trip to Stark Industries! I think I’m going to die!”

Peter sighed, “Ned, I go there every single day I don’t-”

Peter is cut off by Flash shouting at him from across the room, “Hey, Penis! Now everyone will know that your internship is fake!” Flash and his friends laughed. 

Peter laid his head back down onto his desk, “This sucks.”

“Dude,” Ned said, “this is your chance! You can prove that you really work there! All you have to do is tell Mr. Stark-”

“No!” Peter cut in, “If I do that he’ll find out about Flash and he’ll murder him. Not to mention he’ll embarrass me in the process!” Peter hissed, making sure no one could hear him. 

“Attention, class!” The teacher called as the last bell rang, “I need your permission slips back by Thursday for the trip on Friday!” Peter and Ned swung their backpacks onto their backs and walked out of the class where they were immediately ambushed by MJ. 

“Hey, losers,” MJ said as she walked with them to their lockers. “Are you going on the Stark Industries trip?”

“Of course!” Ned said with a large smile. 

“Ugh,” Peter said as he opened his locker. 

“Peter,” MJ rolled her eyes, “you have to go! You can finally show Flash that you really work there.”

“That’s what I said!” Ned exclaimed, offering MJ a high five which she met with a deadpanned expression. 

Peter sighed, “I’ll think about it.” Peter closed his locker and started walking towards the front of the school, “I’ll see you guys later!” MJ and Ned waved as Peter practically ran out of the building. 

He quickly spotted Happy in his usual spot outside the school. 

“Hey, Happy!” Peter said, feigning as much excitement as he could. Happy smiled at the kid. 

“How was school?” Happy asked as they pulled away from the school. 

“It was good, I aced my Spanish test!” Peter said proudly. 

“Nice work, kid,” Happy replied and Peter couldn’t help but think how much their relationship has evolved. At first, Happy would never have asked Peter how he was doing in school or congratulated him on passing a test, but everything changed when Tony and Pepper adopted Peter. Happy had become his pseudo uncle.

“Thanks, Happy!” Peter smiled. “Compound or Tower?” Peter asked.

“Compound.” Happy said, “Your dad wants to spend the weekend with the rest of the team, says it’s going to be good for morale.” 

“Oh no.” Peter groaned, sliding down in his seat. 

“What?” Happy laughed, “You don’t like your aunts and uncles any more?”

“No..” Peter began, “Just promise you won’t tell dad?”

“Sure, kid.”

“Well...” Peter sighed, “my class is taking a field trip to the tower next week.”

Happy laughed, “You’re screwed, kid.”

“I know!” Peter moaned. “How am I supposed to hide it from three spies?”

Happy laughed again, “Good luck.”

“Thanks, Happy.”

...

Peter and Happy arrived at the compound a few hours later. As soon as the car parked, Peter bolted from the car and ran into the compound. 

“I’m home!” Peter called as he tossed his bag against the wall. 

“In here, Petey!” Someone called from the living room. Peter smiled and ran into the room. 

Natasha sat crossed legged on the counter, eating cookie dough off a spoon, Bucky and Steve were mixing what looked like some sort of pasta, Clint was asleep on the couch, Bruce sat on the floor of the living room with his papers spread out on the coffee table, Wanda was curled up in an armchair on her phone, Pepper was furiously typing on her computer at the kitchen counter, and Tony was standing in the middle of the room with a smile on his face as his son skidded into the room. 

“Hey, kid!” Tony said as Peter hugged him. Tony ruffled the kid's hair, “Go say hi to everyone.” Peter beamed. 

Peter grew closer with the rest of the Avengers after the adoption. Tony had declared them all his aunts and uncles, except for Wanda who had been dubbed his cousin. Peter had no way of knowing this, but every single one of them viewed Peter as their family. 

All of the Avengers receive Peter’s hugs with soft smiles. After greeting all of the Avengers, Peter settles in on the couch, waking Clint. Clint groans, gives Peter a one-armed hug, and falls asleep again. Peter looks to Natasha. 

“What’s with him?” Peter asks. Natasha swings off of the counter and sits on the back of the couch to talk to Peter. 

“Long night. He and his wife just had a third kid so he’s not been getting any sleep.” Natasha says with a smile. 

“Hey, squirt, why don’t you go get ready for dinner?” Tony asked, walking over to Peter. 

“Sure.” Peter jumps over the back of the couch and runs into the kitchen to join Bucky and Steve. Tony and Natasha share a glance. 

...

“So Peter,” Tony begins as he twirls spaghetti onto his fork, “any news from today?”

“Nope.” Peter replies, looking down at his plate. 

“Nothing about a field trip?” Pepper asks with a smirk. 

“Shit.” Peter mumbles under his breath. 

“Language,” Steve says, with a chuckle. 

“How did you find out about that?” Peter groans. Wanda shoves his should with a smile. 

“I arranged it, kid,” Tony says. 

“Of course you did.”

“I promise they won’t embarrass you,” Pepper says, smiling at her son. 

Peter shakes his head, not believing a word, “There’s no way dad could go five minutes without embarrassing me.”

“I so could!” Tony exclaims with a laugh. Peter giggles and shakes his head. 

... 

Friday comes too soon for Peter’s taste. He wakes up at the Tower, says goodbye to his mom and dad, and arrives at school with 10 minutes to spare. They are scheduled to leave at the end of first period so Peter has to sit through an hour of history. 

When the class ends, Peter follows the rest of the class to the front of the school. Just as Peter starts to walk over to meet Ned, Flash steps in front of him. 

“You ready for your lies to be exposed, Penis,” Flash taunts. 

“Leave me alone, Flash,” Peter tries to push past him, but Flash grabs his arm. 

“Why should I? After today everyone will realize what a loser you are,” Flash spits and shoves Peter back. 

Peter sighs internally as he forces himself to stumble back. Flash smirks and walks away. Peter straightens his jacket and walks towards Ned who has adopted a concerned look. 

“You okay, man?” Ned asks. Peter nods as MJ comes to stand beside him. 

The class boarded the bus quickly after the teachers did attendance. Peter sat in the back of the bus by the window with Ned on the aisle. MJ sat in the seat across from them. 

The whole ride to the tower was hell. MJ drew Peter in her crisis notebook, Ned tried to distract him from his eventual doom with talk of Star Wars, and Flash was... being Flash. 

The second the bus pulled up to the tower, Peter knew he was in trouble. Happy stood just inside the glass doors of the building holding a box of what he assumed to be badges for his class. 

Their teacher leads them off the bus and into Stark Industries. Happy smirks when he sees Peter, but become all business when his teacher approaches him. 

“Attention, Midtown!” Happy shouts, effectively quieting the chattering class. “I am the head of security here at Stark Industries. Here I have your passes so if you could form a line I can get you all set for your tour today.” 

The class forms a line and Peter puts himself as far back as he can. Peter fidgets with his hands the closer he gets to Happy. When Peter stands in front of Happy, Happy smiles at the kid and hands him a slip of paper, not a badge. 

“What-” Peter begins. 

“Just read it,” Happy says as Peter moves out of the line. Peter does. 

Have a great day, kid!

-Dad

PS. Expect some visitors on your trip today :)

“Ugh,” Peter groans as he shows the note to Ned and MJ. 

“Awesome!” Ned exclaims, “Do you think we’ll meet Captain America? Or Thor?”

Peter shakes his head, “Thor is sorting things out with Loki somewhere, he’s not here.” 

“How the hell would you even know, Penis?” Flash asks coming up behind him. “You don’t know the Avengers.”

“Okay, Flash,” Peter says, grabbing Ned’s arm and walking away. “I’m so sick of his bullshit.” Ned nods. 

“Language,” a voice whispers. Peter sighs and looks up. Directly above him is a vent. 

“Hey, Clint.” Peter says. 

“Shhh,” Clint hisses. “You’re blowing my cover.” Peter rolls his eyes. 

“Dad said you can’t hide in the vents anymore.” Peter reminds him. 

“I don’t give a shit.” Clint says, deadpan. 

“Language,” Peter mocks. 

‘Attention, Midtown!” Their tour guide shouts. She is a young woman with bright red hair and brown eyes, Peter recognizes her as Amanda, one of the interns. Peter pretty much immediately zones out of what Amanda is saying. She’s talking about rules and policies for behavior inside the building, something Peter doesn’t need to hear again. 

His spidey sense goes off, providing him with a good distraction. Peter looks up and sees a bag of cookies being lowered from the vent on a string. Peter covers his mouth so he doesn’t burst out laughing. It’s a good thing he’s standing in the back of the group, otherwise, more people would have noticed. 

Once the bag is in arms reach, Peter reaches up and tugs it down. Inside are three cookies, all molasses. Peter smiles and hands one cookie to MJ and one to Ned. Both look at him with curious glances. He simply responds by pointing up to the vent. 

When Peter takes a bite of the cookie, his teeth don’t go all the way through. His bite is stopped by something in the middle of the cookie. Peter’s brow furrows as he takes the cookie out of his mouth and breaks it in half. Inside the cookie is a yellow paper.

I hope you have a sweet day!

-Uncle Bucky

PS. Clint told me to do it, it was not my fault.

“What the FUCK, Clint,” Peter hisses at the vent. Suddenly, a loud laugh comes from the vent. The heads of the rest of the students turn to look just in time to see Clint fall out of the vent and on to the floor all while laughing. 

“Hey, kids!” Clint says as he stands up. He is met with wide eyes and blank stares. “I’m Hawkeye, you might have heard of me.” When they just continue to stare Clint turns to Peter, “I was just here to give Pete some cookies, so I’ll be on my way now...” Clint turns to leave when Flash breaks the silence. 

“What the fuck, Penis. How do you know Hawkeye?” Flash spits, stepping towards Peter. 

“What did you just say?” Clint asks turning back around. “What did you just call him?”

Flash puts his hands up, his eyes filled with terror, “Nothing, sir. I just called him by his name. We’re friends.”

“Yeah right you are-” Clint walks towards Flash, but Peter pulls him back. 

“Clint! What are you doing?” Peter asks. 

“I need to show this punk a lesson.” Clint says, his earlier joking manner gone. 

“No!” Peter exclaims. “He’s a minor.”

Clint sighs, “Fine. Then you bet your ass I’m telling your dad.” 

Before Peter can reply, Clint jumps back into the vents and vanishes. Peter turns to face his class who all stare at him with amazement. 

Amanda is quick to get things back on track, “Now that you’ve seen some of the excitement that working in this building provides, why don’t we get started on the tour! Everyone follow me!” She calls and starts walking. The class follows her. 

Peter, MJ, and Ned hang in the back and to their dismay Flash joins them. 

“Why did he say he was going to tell you dad, Penis?” Flash taunts Peter, who tries not to pay attention. “You don’t have a family. Your parents died, just like your aunt died. You have no parents.” Peter takes a shaky breath, trying to ignore Flash’s words. “Nothing to say, Penis? Just like how you’re parents have nothing to say anymore. Do you even remember them, Penis? How about your aunt-”

“Back the fuck off, Flash!” MJ shouts, putting an arm around Peter’s shoulders. Flash laughs and walks away. MJ and Ned turn to Peter. 

Peter’s breaths are coming short. He gasps for air, his eyes wide with panic. Peter presses a hand against his chest and feels his racing heart. He pushes away from MJ and runs into the nearest room. The door shuts behind him and he realizes he’s in an empty meeting room. 

“FRIDAY,” Peter gasps, “I’m having a panic attack.”

“Protocol Helping Hand activated.” FRIDAY replies. “Bruce Banner is on his way.”

Peter nods and sinks onto the ground, his back pressed firmly against the wall. About 30 seconds later, Bruce opens the door. He rushes to his nephew’s side. Bruce tugs Peter against his chest, exaggerating his breathing so the boy could follow. 

“Follow my breathing, Peter, you’re going to be okay.” Peter clings to his uncle with a tight grip. Slowly Peter’s breath evens out and he is able to sit up. 

“Thank you,” Peter says, pulling away from Bruce. 

“Of course, Peter,” Bruce hugs the kid again and helps him to his feet. 

“Peter,” FRIDAY says, “your teacher is wondering where you are and is requesting your presence immediately.” 

“FRIDAY, telling his teacher that Peter was helping me with something and he’ll come back as soon as we’re done,” Bruce says, wrapping an arm around Peter. Bruce pulls two chairs away from the meeting table and sits Peter down in one of them. “Peter, I need you to be honest with me.” Peter nods. “What gave you this panic attack?”

Peter tugs on the end of his sleeve, “It’s not a big deal, Uncle Bruce. It was just something this kid was saying. It doesn’t matter, I’m fine.” Bruce narrows his gaze at Peter but doesn’t comment. 

“Are you alright to join your class?” Bruce asks. Peter nods, thanks Bruce again, and leaves the room. “FRIDAY, play audio right before Peter had a panic attack.”

...

After Peter had rejoined his class, Amanda announced something very very interesting. 

“I have just gotten word that we have been given permission to go up to the Avengers training room where the Black Widow, Captain America, and Bucky Barnes are training!” Amanda said. The class cheered and one girl raised her hand.

“I thought he was called the Winter Soldier?” She asked. 

Amanda shook her head, “No, about a year ago the Avengers made an announcement saying that the Winter Soldier should no longer be used in reference to Bucky Barnes.” 

Peter sighs while Ned jumps up and down. Even MJ looked excited. But Peter knew that his luck was running out. 

...

“Here we are!” Amanda said. The class stood outside the door to training room number 113, the Avenger’s room. She pulled open the door and gestured for the class to go in. Inside Natasha and Steve were fighting while Bucky stood on the side calling out advice or things they did wrong. 

“They’re here!” Bucky calls to Natasha and Steve who immediately stop fighting.

“Hey, Midtown!” Steve says with a smile and a wave, “We invited you here because a good friend of ours is in your class. Where’s Peter?” Peter feels his cheeks grow red as he raises his hand. 

“I’m here.” He calls softly. He sees all three Avengers smile at him before he ducks his head. 

Natasha steps forward, “Today we thought it might be fun for us to teach you all to fight. Does that sound fun?” She asks. Her question is met by cheers from the students, even MJ. “Alright then, form two lines. Each of you will get a chance to fight with either Steve or me.” 

The class forms two lines as Bucky walks around the edge of the crowd. The class moves out of the way for him as he stands next to Peter. Bucky gestures for Peter to follow him and exits the training room. Once they are outside the training room, Bucky pulls Peter into a tight hug. 

“FRIDAY said you had a panic attack,” Bucky says. “Are you alright?” 

Peter nods, “Yeah it was nothing, I’m good.” Bucky nods. “Did you make those cookies?”

Bucky smiles, “Yeah, baking calms me down.” 

Peter grins, “They were delicious. Can I help you next time?”

“Sure,” Bucky says with a smile. Peter can’t help but admire all of the progress Bucky has made since the battle at the airport. “Let’s go back inside.” 

Bucky and Peter walk back in the room just in time to see Natasha flip Flash onto his butt (with a little less gentleness than she used with the other students). 

“Buck!” Steve calls, gesturing for him to come over to him. “It’s you and me versus Natasha and Peter.”

“What?” Peter asks as Bucky drags him to the front of the room. 

Natasha laughs, “Come on, паучок, you can I could take those стариков any day.” Natasha and Peter high five with a laugh. 

“Did you just call me old, Natasha?” Bucky says with a smile. “It is so on.” And with that, the fight starts. Natasha and Peter have agility that Bucky and Steve don’t, but Bucky and Steve have strength that they don’t. The class in entranced watching the four heroes fight, to them it seems almost like a dance. The fight ends when Natasha gets Bucky into a headlock and Peter flips Steve on to his back. Peter and Natasha jump to their feet and give each other another high five before helping their opponents up. 

“What the fuck?” Flash asks, stepping forward. “Since when can Pen-Peter fight like that?” Natasha cocks her head to the side. 

“Since we’ve been training with him every day for a year,” Natasha says bitterly. 

“Why him?” Flash asks, “He’s practically nothing compared to me?”

Bucky laughs, striding towards Flash, “You? Natasha took you down in less than 10 seconds.”

“I bet that’s better than he could do without your help! I bet you all feel bad for him,” Flash taunts. Steve steps in front of Peter. “I bet you all feel bad that every parent he’s ever had died and he’s all alone-”

“Shut your goddam mouth.” A voice says. The class turns around to see Tony Stark standing behind them. Tony glares at Flash with an unequaled rage. “That is my son you are talking about.” Tony steps away from Flash to go to his son.

Steve holds Peter in a protective embrace, Peter’s head pressed against his chest. Steve passes Peter to Tony who presses a kiss to his son’s head and whispers something. Peter nods and walks over to Steve, Natasha, and Bucky. Bucky immediately puts an arm around him. 

“Now listen here,” Tony says, addressing the students. “Peter Parker is my son. I will not tolerate anyone bullying him. Peter is a good kid and if any of you mess with him again there will be consequences. Do you understand me?” The class nods. “Good. Now get out.” Tony turns away from the class as they leave and hugs Peter again. 

...

That night all of the Avengers gather in the living room. One of the Star Wars movies plays on the screen. Peter is asleep, his head on his dad’s chest. Tony smiles down at his son when his phone rings. 

“This is he.” Tony answers. 

“It’s Pepper,” his wife says on the other end of the phone. 

“Whoa, Pep,” Tony says with a chuckle, “you do not sound happy.

“Of course I’m not happy, Tony!” She shouts, “You threatened a group of minors! Do you have any idea-”

“Pepper.” Tony cuts her off, “It was for Peter. Okay? Can we talk in the morning?”

Pepper sighs, “Fine. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
